Megumin
Summary Megumin is one of the main characters of the light novel, anime, CD drama, and manga series Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Shukufuku Wo! Megumin is an Archwizard and the first person to join Kazuma's party. Being a Crimson Demon; Megumin possesses a high magic stat which allowed her to take the Archwizard class at level one. However, her desire to only practice Explosion Magic has left her unable to find work until she joined Kazuma's party. Megumin's talents and personality manage to make her both a liability and a valuable asset. Megumin has had three spin-off series. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B, possibly 8-A | Low 7-C Name: Megumin Origin: Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Shukufuku Wo! Gender: Female Age: 13, later 14 (Anime), 5-15 (Light Novel), 17-18 (Web Novel) Classification: Archwizard, Crimson Demon, Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can cause spontaneous explosions with her Magic, Partial Soul Absorption (killing or eating something in Konosuba allows you to absorb a portion of their soul as XP), Power Mimicry (Can learn some abilities she sees by expending skill points, though this is rarely combat applicable and extremely out of character), Heat Manipulation (Can control the heat wave of her explosion), Air Manipulation (Can control the wind produced by her explosion), Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Destruction (Explosion can destroy immaterial spirits), Extrasensory Perception (Can detect supernatural elements such as ghosts and magic), Staff Mastery, Elemental Manipulation (Wind, Fire, Magma, Light and Electricity), Weather Manipulation (Can cause or clear storms), Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection (Can explode or incinerate enemies inside out), Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Mind Manipulation, BFR, Status Effect Inducement and Curse Manipulation Attack Potency: At least City Block level, possibly Multi-City Block level (Even at her beginnings, she was able to create Explosions that can destroy city blocks and make craters 20 meters in diameter and leveled her power up ever since) | Small Town level (Can create Explosion this strong) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least City Block level, possibly Multi-City Block level | Small Town level Stamina: Very high, is able to cast explosion magic without dying which is normally impossible for humans. Range: Kilometres. Standard Equipment: 'A manatite staff 'Intelligence: Megumin is technically a genius, having achieved the title of Archmage and graduated from school at an early age. However, she's short-sighted, childish, and overly-dramatic, making the fool-hardy decision of learning only one magical spell and can be rather aggressive when agitated. Weaknesses: Can only cast explosion once before collapsing from exhaustion (Explosion drains the user of lots of their energy in order to cast, the fact that she's still alive at this point is surprising), Can't fight in enclosed spaces such as dungeons, caves, etc. since the explosions will cause the place to cave in. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Explosion Magic:' Megumin fires out a blast of her own energy out of the staff she is holding causing an explosion where she wants it to be. She can control the size of the explosion as well as the heat and wind blast. As of Volume 9, she can cast it without chanting. Key: Vol 1 | Vol 9 Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Shukufuku Wo! Category:Female Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Explosion Users Category:Magic Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Humans Category:Internet Characters Category:Glass Cannons Category:Isekai Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Heat Users Category:Air Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Staff Users Category:Earth Users Category:Fire Users Category:Magma Users Category:Light Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8